The goal of this project is to advance the characterization of the first familial circadian rhythm disorder identified in non-human primates. The project is based on the discovery made at Boston University School of Medicine, as part of Dr. Zhdanova's NIA funded research, that an isolated family of rhesus monkeys (group-M, comprising over 200 individuals), maintained in the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC), carries hereditary circadian rhythm disorder. In individual members of group-M, this dominant disorder with high penetrance manifests as Delayed Sleep Phase syndrome or complete loss of intrinsic circadian rhythm. In order to characterize this unique population and to initiate studies on the molecular basis of this disease, and the effects of intrinsic circadian alterations on multiple physiological functions, the project will collect the needed pedigree information and develop a state-of-the-art facility for implementing a high-throughput experimental approach. This will ensure that this novel resource for translational research into the role of the circadian system in primate development, health, disease and the aging process will be efficiently utilized. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The establishment of a laboratory dedicated to investigating circadian systems at the CPRC provides a unique opportunity to establish a diurnal non-human primate model of familial circadian alteration in rhesus monkey. This would allow us to study an impact of the circadian system on development, maturation and aging.